


Sometimes You Feel Like a Nut, Sometimes You Don't

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drinking alone, Gen, Loneliness, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe has a new drink recipe that she ends up loving.  She just wished she had someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Feel Like a Nut, Sometimes You Don't

Sometimes You Feel Like a Nut, Sometimes You Don’t  
By PattRose  
Summary: Zoe has a new drink recipe that she ends up loving. She just wished she had someone to share it with. 

 

Zoe had gotten a new recipe for a mixed drink from Harold and decided to stop by the liqueur store and buy the fixings.

She arrived home, carrying a large bag with items she needed for the evening. She pulled them all out of the bag, setting them on the counter top in the kitchen and began to build her Almond Joy Martini. The name alone sold Zoe on it. She hoped it would taste as good as it sounded.

First, she took the martini glass and swirled chocolate syrup in it for looks and flavor. She then added coconut flavored rum, dark chocolate liqueur and a splash of Frangelico to a shaker filled with ice. After shaking it, she strained it into the martini glass.

Zoe then took the drink into the living room to sit and relax while enjoying her drink. She had no plans and no one to answer to for the evening. This made her smile. She sipped the drink and moaned with appreciation. It was delicious and she was glad that Harold had given it to her that day. Zoe usually drank Merlot, but tonight she felt like something new and something different.

She continued to sip her drink contentedly. It had been a tough day and she needed to relax. There was nothing going on that night to worry her, upset her or bother her. It was a perfect evening with a perfect drink. Now, if she just had someone special to drink with that might be nice. 

The end


End file.
